Krant Medium Fighter
The Krant medium fighter is a variant of the Krant an Kilrathi starfighter. Specifications Krants are well shielded and armored, relatively quick, have good acceleration, and carry three heating-seeking missiles. They are inferior to Confed Raptors. Dedicated Kilrathi bomber pilots developed a famous tactic in which they would bear straight down on capital ships without reacting to enemy fighter cover. The bomber also proved adaptable to the kamikaze tactics through the use of a single-use jump drive. History The KF-402 Krant is one of the early models of Krant, it is shorter and somewhat less armored than later era krants used around late 2654. The Kilrathi Krant medium fighter was initially put into service as a short-range interceptor. Because of its unpopular design among the Kilrathi, pilots would choose to fly other fighters over the Krant and therefore the Krant wasn't used as widely. During the Terran-Kilrathi War, the Kilrathi were looking for a small bomber to deliver antimatter torpedoes, so they employed the Krant as a light bomber, which proved successful. Kilrathi pilot ace Khajja nar Ja'targk accumulated 99 kills flying a Krant before his death in 2654. As a medium fighter it served throughout the Vega Campaign. Vega Campaign A pair of Krants escorted a but it, along its escorts, were destroyed by Confederate pilots from the preparing an offense in the McAuliffe system. The same happened with a wing of Krants, led by Khajja, escorted a on its way supplying the Kilrathi bases in Brimstone; pilots of the Claw destroyed the convoy, allowing the Confed forces to advance with their offensive. Krants were escorting a Ralari in Cheng-Du and were scouted by Confed pilot Valkyrie. 4 Krants attempted to intercept her on her way back until support arrived from the Claw. A wing of Krants was among those who attempted to stop a Confed medical to deliver medicine to Fargo. During a patrol in the Dakota system, another Ralari along with its Krant escorts were destroyed. The Kilrathi attempted to move a convoy into attack range in the system and a Dorkir tanker was escorted by 5 Krants However the Confed managed to halt the Kilrathi advance in the System. Krants also prevented Confed pilots from destroying a in the Port Hedland system, until it managed to jump away. The Confed then moved to the offensive and the Kilrathi adopted a defensive stand trying to ferry ships and supplies into the vital for the sector command and communication bases of the Kurasawa system but the Confed would also stop them. Krants were among the protectors of a Dorkir. Krants also attempted to destroy the . Krants escorted a in an attempt to intrude Rostov system, but they also were wiped out by pilots from the Claw. Krants also escorted a Ralari in the Hubble's Star system. Another wing of Krants apparently preparing to attack the hid in the asteroids of that system, but they were discovered by the carrier's pilots. Krants attepted to destroy a Drayman with refugees on their way to the Talon and were among the wings who attempted to prevent the Talon to jump to Venice. A Fralthi escorted by Krants was destroyed in Venice with the joint effort of pilots from the Claw and . Krants were among the wings that vainly protected the Kilrathi Star Base before its destruction, driving thus the Kilrathi away from the Sector. Secret Missions After the destruction of Goddard Colony, Krants attempted to destroy and that came to investigate. Krants were part of a force that attempted to attack the Claw in the Border Zone system. A Fralthi with a Krant escort was also found in that system. Later a couple of Krants escorted the captured and attempted to stop Confed pilots from destroying it. Later, Krants attempted to disrupt pilots who escorted a Drayman with the last surviving Reavers. In Bifrost Krants were seen as escorts to Ralaris and transports After the destruction of a Supply Depot, Kilrathi ships, including Krants, were stranded in the vicinity of Valgard system and some attempted to attack the Claw in desperation. Soon after more forces were sent to attack the Claw at the Vigrid system. Krants were the escorts of the Sivar and vainly attempted to fend of the Confed attackers. The Krant would ultimately go on to serve on the front lines for almost the duration of the war and would continue to see active duty up through the Battle of Earth in 2668. Background According to The Academy Years the Krants of the game behave according to the following AI mechanics. External links *Wing Commander CIC: KF-402 Krant - Used as a source. *WCpedia: Krant medium fighter Category:Medium fighters Category:Kilrathi starfighters Category:WCI ships